Butterfly Knives
by UxieSweetie
Summary: She hated this.  There he was, sitting on her couch next to her.  Devi couldn't count how many times he'd apologized, but that didn't matter.  He tried killing her and that was enough.  NnyXDevi, M for language and sexual themes. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**_AN- Hey there! Well. I was bored. And there was a reason I was writing this. But I forgot what my inspiration was! OH WELL! Umm, I had an ending lemony bit but I shaved that off for some tune-ups. It didn't seem very Nny-like. So I gotta fix that. But I hope this isn't disappointing. I worked for like...three days on it. O.o That's a long time for me, especially if I know what I'm supposed to be doing. ANYWAYS! It's about 2,000 words long (give or take). So YEAH! _**

**_*NOTE- I do NOT own JtHM, characters, or anything else affiliated with it! They belong to the glorious Jhonen C Vasquez! Ain't he a genious? ENJOY!_**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

**_PS. Rated M for later chapters!_**

* * *

_Butterfly Knives_

She hated this. There he was, sitting on her couch next to her. Devi couldn't count how many times he'd apologized, but that didn't matter. He tried killing her and that was enough. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees while his chin rested in his palms He changed while he was away. His hair grew out and was slightly longer than it had been before and his overal body was slimmer. She kind of, in a way, lked it better.

Devi sat with her legs and arms crossed away from him. She sat closest to the door in case she needed to make a quick split. Johnny and she sat in silence for a good solid ten minutes. He finally looked down at the floor and with a quiet, almost inaudible whisper, he spoke. "Everything reminds me of you." Devi glanced over with a hint of shock spread across her face. She certainly hadn't expected him to say _that_. "And it hurts. It fucking hurts." She looked away. She didn't want him to speak like that...it was heartbreaking. "I'm sorry, Devi."

"Why?" he responded coldly. "No offense or anything, but shouldn't you have thought of that before pulling knives on me on our first date?" Not only did Johnny cringed from the words, Devi did too. It came out a lot harsher than she intended. They sat in more silence for another five minutes. "S-sorry..."

"It's ok...I deserved that." He looked over at her with a lowered head. "Do you...do you ever think of me? At all?" She didn't know how to respond. Yes he crossed her mind, but only if she thinks he might be around the corner with an ax.

"I-I suppose." She replied quietly. "When I think you'll pop out of nowhere and cut by spleen out." He spun his heat to her real quick.

"I would NEVER do that!" She gazed into his cold sable eyes. He looked...like he was about to cry. "Not to you..." She blinked and looked away towards the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Johnny sighed. The tension in the air was knife-cutting thick. "What if...what if I made it up to you?" Devi raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"We'll have a new first date. No knives this time." He grinned sheepishly. Devi was hesitant. How did she know it wasn't just a trap? How did she know that he wasn't telling her the truth? She couldn't really.

She took a deep breath and replied slowly. "Leave them here. I want to see all of them on the coffee table." Johnny nodded and stood, digging through his pockets. He pulled out two switchblades from his left pocket, a small pistol from his right, long blades from each sleeve, and a switchblade from inside his boot. Devi stared at the pile of weapons. She didn't even notice any of them on his person. She was more than slightly terrified.

He stuffed his hands into his empty pockets. "I'll pay. If you're willing." Devi hesiated but then nodded. She grabbed her jacket and walked right by Johnny without giving him any eye contact. "O-ok..." They walked outside into the cold winter air of the night. "Does a movie sound ok?"

"Sure." She mumbled. They walked in silence down the sidewalk to the nearest theatre. They walked five feet apart. Johny didn't understand, but the space by his side felt cold and empty. He thought about bringing Devi closer to him. It probably woudn't work but he'd try.

"Devi." She looked at him, who was holding out his hand for her. She stared at his hand, then put the hood of her jacket over her head and stuffed her hands in her pockets. Johnny withdrew his hand and stuffed them into his pockets as well, looking down at the ground. "I...I'm glad you decided to come along."

Devi glanced in his direction. He still peered down at the sidewalk. She felt sorry for him. She didn't want to, oh no. But she couldn't help but feel his pain. She reflected back when she was younger. She'd been rejected countless amounts of times. It sucked. She hated that feeling and now she was doing the same to Johnny. But he was a serial killer. He was a serial killer that tried to kill _her_. She didn't know if she could trust him entirely. "Me too." She whispered.

They reached the theatre and went inside. It reeked of popcorn and other fattening foods that made Devi krinkle her nose. "What movie do you want to see?" Johnny asked. Devi looked up at the listings. There wasn't anything incredibly interesting. Devi hated horror movies but she thought 'What the hell? Let's try it.' She pointed to her selection. "That one."

"Really? You don't seem like the person who'd want to watch "Dead Strippers." But whatever. Snacks? Drinks? " She smiled a bit. No she wasn't the type to watch a bunch of half-naked women being murdered.

"Vanilla Pepsi and...um, some Skittles please." He nodded and went to buy said items and tickets. Devi stood and waited for him and watched the customers come in and out of the theatre. Thos one particular lady with her boyfriend dropped her wallet as they were leaving. Devi quickly picked it up and ran to return it to her before they were gone. "'Scuse me! This is yours." She called. The woman tuned and smiled.

"Thank you!" She chimed as she took the wallet from Devi. "What's your name?"

"Devi."

"Devi." Her boyfriend turned to her. "Pretty name for a pretty lady. Hey. Wanna come with us?"

Devi raised an eyebrow. "N-no, thank you. My friend's in there waiting for me."

"C'mon babe." Devi took a step backward.

"N-no." The man stepped closer to her.

"C'mon. We won't hurt you." Devi took another step back before running into someone else. She looked over her shoulder, terrified, to see Johnny. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. Johnny handed Devi the sodas and snacks.

"I'm just someone who's friends with Devi." He glared.

"HA! Yeah like any skinny fag like you would be hanging with her. Move!" He pushed Johnny aside with his left arm, but Nny got a grip of it and flipped open a butterfly knife and held it against his throat.

His girlfriend screeched. "No! Don't hurt him!"

"Leave. Her. Alone." He grumbled into his ear. The man's eyes got wide and he nodded. Johnny let him go and the two ran off. Devi's heart pounded in her ears. She couldn't believe what just happened. She just wanted to be a good person and return a wallet but that turned into sex offers. People sickened her.

Johnny walked up to her as he spun the butterfly knife skillfully in his fingers. She glared. "I thought you kept all your stuff at the apartment?" Johnny grinned.

"Well, I have to keep just one. You never know when I have to scare off a stranger who wants your womanhood."

"Well...thank you." She smiled. She handed hi his drink and pretzel and they walked into the movie.

The women in the film cowered as the killer rampaged through the strip club. Johnny watched intently for any new murder tactics. Devi ate her Skittles, her heart pounding. There was silence as one of the women crawled towards an open door. She was almost there when the killer jumped out of nowhere and severed her arms. Devi jumped back screaming, along with most of the theatre, and absentmindedly gripped onto Johnny's arm. He smiled a bit. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he sighed. He hated people touching him, but this was different. He rested his head on hers and grinned.

Devi realized what was happening and she quickly pulled away with a large blush. Luckily the theatre was dark enough Johnny couldn't see it. 'What are you DOING Devi?' She glanced over at Nny. "Sorry. I couldn't see behind...oh." Well there was no one in front of her for view to be obstructed. So that excuse flew out the window. "Damn."

Johnny tilted his head.

After the movie, they walked back to the apartment. "I mean, that was a SHIT way to end a fucking movie!" Johnny snapped. "At least that ONE chick could've survived. I mean FUCK!"

"That's how they sell this movie. A bunch of naked chicks gettig murdered. It' money."

"Yeah. But still!" He huffed.

"Hey. Johnny...Thank you for stopping that man."

Johnny looked over at her, who was looking down at the snow-covered sidewalk. "I had to."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I won't let anyone take my Devi." She stopped walking. His Devi? Did he mean that? She began stuttering on the words of her response. Well to be honest, she didn't even know what to say. Was _he_ saying that he_ loved her_? No. No hat couldn't be right. He was a deranged killer. But then again, it seemed so real when they first met. It was like it was meant to be. He hadn't tried to kill her this night. But what if in a while he does? What if she ran now and left something amazing behind? Devi was so confused. She _wanted_ to believe he was different. She _wanted_ to believe. But something told her no and she was at a major roadblock. Devi had love for him. She just didn't know what to do with it.

Johnny knew something was wrong. She hadn't even blinked in over a minute. "Devi..." She shook her head and backed up. "Devi, don't back up." He reached out for her but she took another step into the street. "Devi!" He grabbed her merely one quarter of a second before an upcoming car ran into her. She squealed as the car honked its horn. Devi was so confused, she didn't even notice what was going on. But she knew why she was wrapped tightly in Johnny's arms. And she knew then that was where she belonged. They stood there for a while while Devi gained herself again. Maybe he really was the one she needed. Maybe he really had changed.

They reached her apartment and walked inside. Devi took off her jacket and tossed it randomly on the floor. They sat back on the couch. "Sorry about what happened." Devi whispered. "I was just so confused, I didn't know what I was doing."

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok."

"It's just...you called me your Devi. And I didn't expect that. And that got me thinking if you were my Johnny..." Johnny blinked.

"You mean I'm not?"

Devi crossed her arms. "I don't know. I jus thought...that...I don't know."

Johnny moved a little closer. "No, tell me."

"I...might possibly love you a little bit. Maybe." Devi turned substantially red as she said this. Johnny smiled.

"That's good. Because. As much as I've tried forgetting you I can't. I think I might possibly love you. A lot." He also turned red.

"Then kiss me." Johnny turned to her surprised. Did she...?

"What?"

"If you love me, then kiss me." Devi faced him with a large blush across her cheeks. If they wanted to be together, then he'd have to be different than before. Johnny didn't know how to respond. This was the first time she'd actually said those words. Did he? Yes he loved her. But he didn't want to risk a freak out and have her smash his face against something again. At the same time, he wanted more than anything to kiss her. So, he took a deep breath and leaned in. Devi was surprised that the anti-touchy Johnny was leaning in. She was...happy. She found herself leaning in as well and gasped with they're lips finally met.

* * *

**_AN- Like I said, there's supposed to be a lemon scene but it needs fixing. Even the paragraph above this little An needs editing but whatever. I won't fret about it now. Too sleepy. OK! ENJOY MY FRIENDS! BY THE WAY! If you don't know what a butterfly knife looks like or what it is, look it up! Definitely look it up! They're probably one of the awesomest inventions made!_**

**_~UxieS._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN- YAY! The lemon! Oh em gee. This was (for some reason) awkward to write...O.o BUT I HOPE IT'S OK! I tried to keep Nny in character but I dont know if I succeeded. O_o You tell me!_**

**_WARNING- Sexual themes. (Done without protection. You should ALWAYS use protection when having intercourse. Just cuz these two do it without one doesn't mean you should because that's how babies are made and how STD's are spread. If it's not on, then it's not on. (get it?))_**

**_NOTE- I do NOT own JtHM, Devi, or anything affiliated with it! It belongs to the Amazing Mr. Jhonen C. Vasquez! (Lucky bastard)_**

* * *

_Butterfly Knives_

**Chapter 2**

Johnny hummed, "Are you ok?" Devi nodded. Johnny smiled and pressed his lips against hers again and this time Devi didn't gasp. She welcomed it and wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck. He smiled and pulled her closer, kissing a small trail down her neck and giving her a little nip at the nape. "I want to show you...how much I love you." He murmured against her neck. Devi hummed.

"Nny..." She fluttered her eyes closed and sighed contently. She slipped just a few fingers under the bottom of his shirt. He gasped lightly and pulled away. "Nny?" He scratched the back of his head.

"S-sorry. Habit. Um, Devi? So you really...want to do...that? With me?" She smirked.

"Yes. Why would you ask?"

"Well...I've never done...that before. You still want to?" He lowered his head sheepishly. She crawled over him and kissed his neck.

"Only if you want to."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. "Of course I do. I just don't want to disappoint you." She smiled and slipped her hands under his shirt.

"You won't." She pressed her lips against his softly. He was still unsure but he didn't argue. He shivered lightly as her nails gently scraped his back. Devi smirked. "Should we move to the bed, Nny?" Johnny blushed horribly. He never thought...and especially with Devi's tone...he got nervous. Maybe a bit too nervous.

"I don't know..." he shrugged. Devi smiled and stood, gripping his hand.

"Let's go." She dragged him into her small room. The bed was a decent size for just one person, but that only meant more room.

Jonny bit his lip. Devi raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" He nodded.

"This is just strange." He said. "It's something I'm not used to." Devi smiled sweetly.

"It's ok, Nny. It's new for me too. But if you don't want to then that's alright..." Johnny shook his head.

"No. I want to make you happy Devi. And if this makes you happy, I'll do it. No matter how much I hate touching people...because I love you." Devi smiled again and nodded. She walked up to him and kissed his lips before she took it upon herself to remove her own shirt. Johnny bit his lip again and his heart pounded in his chest. She had amazing curves to her. She was, down to the most minuscule detail, what Johnny expected her to be.

"You seem tense. Sit on the bed and relax." She forced Johnny to sit at the foot of her bed. "Something tells me you're not one for foreplay." Johnny shook his head. "Alright. Well then. May I help you out if that?" She asked playfully, pointing to his shirt.

"Uh...s-sure..." Johnny felt his face get three times hotter. He wondered if he got any warmer if he'd spontaneously combust. Devi smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. Yes it was possible for Johnny's face to get warmer but no he did not spontaneously combust.

Devi was at a loss for words. Johnny wasn't very muscular, though lifting hammers and bats and swinging them at victims' heads should've developed something. He really had no build. He was slender and thin and his ribs poked out a bit but he wasn't malnourished by any means. That's just how he was built and Devi quite liked it. "Y-you're...beautiful." She gaped. Johnny smiled, but only barely.

"So are you Devi. You're the most beautiful thing I've seen." Devi blushed.

"T-thank you...you haven't..." she cleared her throat. "t-touched a woman before. Have you?" Johnny shook his head. "D-do you want to?" Johnny sort of nodded and that was good enough for Devi. She unbuttoned her jeans and kicked them off. "Ok...if you want to." Johnny blinked a few times before realizing that breathing was in fact important.

"S-so do ...?" Devi nodded. Johnny took in a deep breath and let his hand travel slowly to Devi's womanhood.

"Nny." She called him by his nickname in hopes of calming him. "K-kiss me. I want to kiss you when you touch me..." Johnny nodded and pressed his lips against hers as his hand made contact with the fabric of her underwear and Devi let out a light gasp when it did. Johnny most definitely was shakig at this point. He stroked the fabric lightly with his thumb causing shivers to go up Devi's spine. "Nny..." She moaned. Johnny felt some excitement inside him, so he did it again. Devi's cheeks got a hint of red as he continued to stroke. "Mmm, Nny..." She hummed. "D-do you want me to...?" Johnny blinked.

"I...I don't know..." He murmured.

Devi kissed him again. "It'll be ok." Johnny nodded and took off his heans, leaving him just in his boxers. "M-may I?" She asked. He nodded slowly, almost hesitantly. She cautiously let her hand travel to his boxers. Johnny closed his eyes as she touched him. Chills coursed through him as she began to rub.

"D-Devi..." he mewled. "I...I...it's so warm...in here." He huffed. Devi smiled and pressed her lips againt his neck.

"It's ok Johnny. It's supposed to be." She played with the waistband of his boxers. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Just nervous...I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." She admitted. "But it'll be ok. I promise." She began pulling off his boxers slowly before she unclasped her bra. With both articles aside, Devi stroked Johnny's cheek reassurigly. "Breathe, Nny." He realized that he was once again not breathing and took a large breath in. She smiled and kissed his cheek before removing her underwear and adding it to the pile of clothing at the foot of the bed. She crawled to the center of the bed and beckoned sweetly to Johnny to join her, which he did. She lay down and pulled him over her. "Do you know what to do from here?"

Johnny shrugged. "Yes but...won't it hurt you?"

"Not if you go slow."

"What about a condom?"

"I don't have one. But lets make our first time our most confortable." Johnny nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into his eyes as he pushed in ever so slightly, checking for any signs of pain. "Just do it. It's alright." She smiled. He inhaled and slid himself inside her, tearing her hymen as he did. He knew it hurt her but to him it felt so good... Devi stifled her cry but Nny caught it and kissed the tears away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He didn't want to cause her pain.

"I-it's alright, Nny. The pain will go away." She smiled. "You can move." He nodded once and pulled out of her before sliding back in. He shuddered as he did this, so he did it again. Devi moaned softly and pulled Johnny closer to her. "J-Johnny..."

He kissed down her neck and jawline as he continued to thrust. Devi wrapped her legs around his waist. "D-Devi..." He murmured. "Y-you feel so good..."

She sighed. "So d-do you Nny...more..." Johnny increased his speed. With that, he felt a burning in his abdomen. Devi also felt it rise in her. "Oh...Nny...more. Harder...please..." She begged. He did so.

A thin sheet of sweat came between them as their bodies rubbed each other in the ritual act of mating. Johnny panted every so often, whispering Devi's name in her ear. "Devi...Devi..." Their faces became flushed as they moved together.

Devi could feel her orgasm coming and she wanted to make the best of it. "Nny...I'm coming...I'm coming...h-harder...more..." So Johnny thrust harder faster, but at the same time he felt his own orgasm approach.

"Devi..." he murmured. "I...love you."

"I love you ...too Johnny..."

The two, as a perfect meant couple, came orgasmed together in unison. They climaxed at the same time and fell at the same. Devi's walls clamped tightly around Nny's member and he released himself inside her while she came and the two fell into each other's arms in a sweaty heap on the bed. They panted and stayed still for a while until Johnny rolled off of Devi next to her. She nuzzled up to him and burried her face in his chest.

"That was fantastic Nny..." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Thank you Devi..." He replied. "I probably wouldn't have done any of this had it been another woman. I love you."

Devi smiled and rested until she fell asleep. Johnny wasn't fond of the sleep part so he just lay there and watched her sleep. It was amazing. Through the event, Devi's hair was in pig-tails and they looked as neat and pretty as if she'd just put them in.

* * *

**_AN- I might or might not continue this...depends..._**

**_~UxieS._**

**_NOTE- ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS use a condom! . It's better if you do. (Idk about the sex being better. but You have less of a chance of creating a baby or spreading STD's.)_**


End file.
